Make It Shine
by iCelebGirl
Summary: Hollywood Arts was a school for highly talented performing arts students. Many of these teens were striving for careers in acting and singing and aspired to become famous, but sometimes life takes unexpected turns. Meanwhile, someone was hiding a shocking secret that eventually had the school raving. After all everyone has talent. Did these teens use their skills to make it shine?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:** The School For Wanna Be's

Hollywood Arts was in no way a normal school. It was a school for crazy talented kids who aspired to gain careers in the performing arts, whether they wanted to be in the spotlight or whether they preferred to work behind the scenes. Whatever the dream, students were generally encouraged and supported throughout their journey. Those whom attended Hollywood Arts, however, were in a seriously competitive environment. Some students were given more credit than others, but who knew whether those students would make it to fame?

Hollywood Arts most popular students were Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro. These students got to be in most of the school's plays and they performed a lot of songs at the showcases. The six teens were usually seen hanging out together, but they all had completely different personalities.

Tori, perhaps the most popular student, accidentally got into Hollywood Arts. She was forced to perform in the school's showcase to replace her sister, Trina, who couldn't perform due to an allergic reaction to a remedy meant to make people sing better. Tori's biggest dream was to become a successful Popstar and she had received a lot of credit for her talents since starting at the school. Tori was often seen doing her singing duets with musical prodigy, Andre Harris, who spent a great deal of his time writing songs. Andre was a talented singer and piano player. Cat, a sensitive girl with a childlike persona was also an excellent singer and deserved a lot more credit. Her best friend, Jade, aspired to become an actress and was jealous of Tori, whom Jade felt was standing in her way of her dreams. Jade had the darkest personality of all and she was mean-spirited. Her boyfriend, Beck, was also passionate about acting and used it as an opportunity to express emotion. And last but not least, Robbie, who had a very low self-esteem and hated himself. Although he often expressed himself freely, he was very insecure.

There was a lot of talent at Hollywood Arts. Some students put themselves out there while others didn't seek out many opportunities. It was speculated that if anyone at the school were to become famous, it would have probably been Tori Vega.

But did someone beat Tori to it?

And what happens when a certain someone's secret is out?...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:** The Announcement

The popular gang were all in Sikowitz's class. Tori and Andre were doing an acting exercise called 'Alphabet Improvisation', until the Principal entered the classroom.

"Hi students! Hollywood Arts is holding a Singing Contest for anyone who's interested in a record deal"

Students got hyped up about this exciting opportunity.

"Oh my gosh, that's my dream!", Tori exclaimed excitedly

"I think we've got this Tori", Andre said, giving Tori a high five

"Ah, kids! Calm yourselves down!", Sikowitz yelled

The classroom was quiet.

"Thank you. So, if you are interested in this opportunity, you will need to write and perform a song of your own. You may do this individually or as a group", the Principal explained

"You know who I want to do a song with", Andre said, looking at Tori, who gave Andre a soft chuckle.

"Beck! Who are you doing your song with?", Jade asked sharply

"You know who", Beck replied, giving Jade a kiss on the cheek

"Oh my gosh, a Singing Contest! Do you know where this could get us?!" Robbie exclaimed excitedly to Cat

Cat was still wandering her eyes around the room, giving no response to Robbie.

"Cat!", he yelled, giving Cat a nudge on the shoulder

"Oh! What's happening? Is there a rainbow?!" Cat asked, frazzled out of her thoughts

"No! Hollywood Arts is having a Singing Contest! If we win, we get a record deal. We'll be in the top charts! You and I, Cat"

"Pfft! As if you'll become famous! No one wants to listen to a song about broken glass", Jade said to Robbie

"Hey! That was a top notch song of mine!", he yelled, defending himself

"Yeah right! Maybe for you", Jade said sarcastically

"Students! I need to explain more about this contest" the Principal stated sternly

"You all have a week to produce your songs. Producers from a record company will be watching your performances here at the cafe next Friday starting at 6:00. If you'd like to sign up for this contest, there's a list up against the wall in the locker area", he added

And with that, Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade and Robbie ran out of the classroom, eager to grab this opportunity. Tori was the first to get to the list, so Jade pushed Tori out of the way, causing Tori to stumble.

"Someone's eager to get a record deal!", Jade said furiously

"Um, yes! We all are. And besides, I got here first!", Tori said, defending herself

"Yeah, of course you did. You just have to have your happily ever after, don't you?!", Jade exclaimed angrily

"Jade! We ALL want a record deal. Now stand back and let Tori go first", Beck said, grabbing Jade's hand and moving away.

"Thank you", Tori said, smirking at Jade

Meanwhile, Robbie realised something.

"Hey guys! Cat isn't here", he stated

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to work with a freak like you!", Jade said

"Quit it!", Beck yelled

"I'm sure she'll sign up after class", he added

*THE BELL RINGS*

"Aww! Now we'll have everyone pushing us over wanting to sign up!" Andre stated, annoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:** The Sign Up

Students, all from different classes came rushing into the locker area to sign up for the Singing Contest. Among those students, Trina was as keen as can be.

"Oh my gosh! A Singing Contest?! I am so going to rock this!", she exclaimed, running to the front of the que

Fellow students gave negative reactions such as groaning and eye rolling

"What do you think you're doing?! Get out of my way!", Jade yelled, pushing Trina vigorously, causing her to fall

Trina gasped in shock

"Are you guys going to let HER get away with this?!", she exclaimed

Students mumbled, nodding their heads simultaneously

"Argh!" Trina groaned, picking herself up from the floor, moving to the back of the que

Meanwhile Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade and Trina had signed up for the Singing Contest

...

Robbie, on the other hand, was yet to find Cat so that he could sign up with her. After five minutes of waiting in the locker area, he took it upon himself to go and look for Cat. Robbie took his best guess and made his way to the cafe where the gang usually had lunch.

"Hi Cat", he greeted, walking over to the table Cat was seated at

"Hey Robbie", Cat replied, smiling

"Why are you sitting here? We've got a Singing Contest to sign up for, if you want to win big"

"Oh, a Singing Contest? I love singing!"

"Good! Because you and I are going to become professional singers. I'll make sure of it", Robbie said, taking a seat next to Cat

"Uhh, I don't know if I want to become a professional singer", she said, uncertainty in her tone

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun. We'll have everything Cat! Isn't that what you want?"

"I guess, but it all seems too much"

"I'll be by your side. We're in this together"

"I can't do this!", Cat exclaimed, crying hysterically

"Aww, Cat. Come here", Robbie said calmly, pulling Cat into a hug

"What's the worst that could happen? Hey?" he added

"I dunno, I'm scared. I cry when I'm scared. What if I start crying in front of everyone and it goes all over the internet?! That would be terrible!" Cat exclaimed

"Cat, that will never happen, I promise. You've got me. I'll make sure nothing gets in the way of your happiness" Robbie said, reassuringly

"Well, then why do I always get so upset?! Why?! If you're so powerful?!", Cat exclaimed, leaving the table

"Cat! I'm sorry!", Robbie exclaimed

He was hoping for Cat to respond, but instead, she just kept running, tears rolling down her cheeks

"I'll do ANYTHING to make you happy!", Robbie exclaimed, desperation in his tone


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:** The Suspicious Gang

The gang arrived at the lunch table where they usually sat. They saw that Robbie didn't look happy at all.

"Hey. What's up dude?", Andre asked, concern in his tone

"Where's Cat?", Tori added

"I tried to get her to sign up for this contest and she just ran away! Crying!", Robbie stated, confused

"You made Cat cry?!", Jade exclaimed angrily

"I-I didn't mean to!", Robbie stuttered, hunching

"See what happens when you pressure people into doing things they don't want to do?!", Jade said furiously, grabbing a pair of scissors from her pocket

"Jade!", Tori exclaimed

"You are not hurting Robbie with a pair of your scissors!", Beck said, sternly

"Whatever! I'm going to find Cat!", Jade said, storming off with her scissors

Jade went to where students usually hid when they were experiencing problems; the Janitors Closet. She found Cat seated on the floor sobbing.

"Cat"

"Hi", she managed to reply through her sobs

"What's the matter?", Jade asked, kneeling down to Cat

"I don't want to sing in the contest"

"Why not, Cat?"

"I-I can't do it. It's too much stress"

"You've handled all performances beautifully so far. How is this different?"

Cat continued sobbing.

"Cat?"

"What? Where am I again?", Cat asked, confused

"We're in the Janitors Closet. Now I know you may be nervous about such professionals judging your performance, but just try your best and have fun, okay? It's just like any other performance you've ever done."

"No it's not! This is serious Jade! I might become famous!", Cat exclaimed hysterically

"Woah! And that's a bad thing?", Jade asked, confused

"Yes! I don't want to be famous! I just love to perform, okay?!", Cat exclaimed, losing her breath

And with that, Cat stormed out of the Janitors Closet.

Jade felt guilty for pushing Cat over the rails, especially after how she treated Robbie when he probably had good intentions too. They both wanted to help Cat, but to do that, they had to find out what was really going on. Cat wouldn't get that upset about becoming famous when she had chosen not to be in the ballgame in the first place.

Jade was going to find out what really pushed Cat over the edge...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:** Jade's Plan

Jade returned to the cafe where the gang were still seated. She was sure to come up with a plan to get to the bottom of this. It had just occurred to Jade that Cat's mood swings were getting worse and that she was becoming more withdrawn. Jade was going to help her friend. Talking directly about the issue with Cat did not work well, so Jade thought a more subtle tactic would be in favour.

"We need to find out what's going on with Cat", Jade demanded, storming over to the gang

"Why? What happened?", Andre asked, confused

"I was talking to Cat about the contest and she stated that her reason for not doing it is because she doesn't want to become famous", Jade stated

The gang had thought hard about what Jade said.

"Hmm. Maybe she's scared that she might not get what she hopes for if she tries.", Beck suggested

"Beck does have a point. And maybe Cat would rather not to try at all than to not know what's coming her way", Andre added

"Actually, that's a good point. Cat's becoming more moody lately", Tori stated

"That's what I was just thinking. But why?", Beck asked

"Well, I've never been invited to Cat's house, so I often wonder what her family is really like. Is her brother that weird?", Robbie asked

There was an awkward silence among the gang.

"I'm starting to doubt that Cat even has siblings. Whenever I go to her house for a sleepover, she tells me some crazy story about why her brother isn't at home, but surely he'd have to be around sometimes. Or is it just a coincidence that he's never around when I am?", Jade stated

"You're probably right Jade", Beck stated

"Then what's up with Cat?", Andre asked

"She has to have some kind of mental illness", Tori stated

"I think Cat's definitely bipolar", Robbie stated

"Robbie!" Jade growled monstrously, causing him to hunch

"There has to be a reason for all this. I mean is Cat doubting herself? Are her parents doubting her?" Beck asked

"I think Cat is very talented. How could anyone think otherwise?" Robbie asked

"Well, maybe we need to actually tell her she's talented. You know, give her more praise", Beck replied

"Can we just decide how we're going to help Cat?!" Jade asked, patience running low

"Let's have a get together and we can all shower her with compliments. That may as well bring her confidence up. Maybe she'll even decide to do the Singing Contest", Andre stated

The gang nodded in agreement, excluding Jade.

"Oh, come on! You know it's going to take a lot more than that", Jade stated, annoyed

THE BELL RINGS *

The gang left to go to their next class, leaving Robbie sitting at the table by himself. They hadn't figured out how they'd help Cat, but Robbie sure did have a plan. And he was going to put it into action right after school.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:** Robbie's Plan

Robbie had taken himself to the Janitors Closet during class time to further map out his plan. Robbie had to find out what was up with Cat and he figured there was only one way. He could get into serious trouble, but it wouldn't be the first time he'd done this.

Although Robbie seriously liked Cat, he had never visited her home. He didn't even have her address. He had been thoroughly researching Cat online and was baffled by how little he could find on such a beautiful, talented young lady.

Tori, on the other hand, had posted a lot on The Slap. Robbie liked Tori, but he often wondered why talented girls like Cat didn't get as much credit. It may have very well been that Cat was hiding something. Cat was a bubbly, outgoing person, but she had shared very little about herself throughout the past few years Robbie had known her.

Robbie was sitting on the floor, thinking his plan through, until his thoughts were interrupted by Sinjin's appearance.

"Hi Robbie. What are you doing here?", Sinjin asked, peaking his head through the door frame

"Thinking", Robbie replied

"Whatcha thinkin' about?", Sinjin asked, kneeling down to Robbie

"Cat. I'm really worried about her. I think something's up with her and she won't share it with us"

"Well, that's jank!"

"Yeah. I really have to get to the bottom of this"

"So, what's your plan?", Sinjin asked, leaning closer to Robbie

"I want to visit Cat's house. Only problem is, I don't know where she lives"

"You haven't been to Cat's house before?", Sinjin asked, disbelief in his tone

"No. Every time I ask Cat if we can hang out, she comes up with some silly excuse about her having to do something or her brother getting into trouble. I'm actually finding it hard to believe she even has a brother. No one's that weird, are they?"

"I don't know Robbie. The only way to find out is to take a journey to her house and get these out", Sinjin stated, getting his binoculars out of his pocket

"And spy on Cat?", Robbie asked, baffled that Sinjin was reading his mind

"You like where this is going?", Sinjin asked, chuckling

"I do, actually", Robbie replied, smirking


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:** The Mission

School had finished for the week and students were headed towards their lockers. Robbie and Sinjin were both looking out for Cat, conversing along the way.

"Look, Cat going to her locker. Start following once she's left the building", Sinjin said sternly

"Yes sir", Robbie replied

As Cat was leaving the school grounds, Robbie and Sinjin subtly followed her, making sure they were far behind Cat. Once Cat had gotten on her pink bike, they both got into Sinjin's car and traveled to Cat's house, pulling aside frequently, ensuring Cat had caught up.

Sinjin had successfully driven to Cat's house without her knowledge. He handed Robbie a spare pair of binoculars he had kept in his car.

"Now go and hide behind that bush over there. I'll hide in that tree and watch Cat while she's upstairs. We'll keep in contact. Text me whenever something happens, okay?", he asked

"We've got this!", Robbie replied, bumping fists with Sinjin

Robbie and Sinjin made their way to Cat's home, hiding. Robbie could see the kitchen and living area, while Sinjin could see Cats bedroom and ensuite. They texted each other constantly, communicating what they had discovered.

TEXT MESSAGES *

 _ **SINJIN:**_ Cat's room is very pink and girly with a lot of stuff. Her parents must spoil her.

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ Maybe that's why she's so emotional. She's probably starting to realise she has to make her own way in life. That must be overwhelming for her.

 _ **SINJIN:**_ Actually, you could very well be right. But don't jump to conclusions yet. We're yet to find out more.

You see anything?

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ Yes. I see Cat talking to her mom. They seem pretty happy.

 _ **SINJIN:**_ Is anyone else around?

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ Nope. Just their pet dog.

 _ **SINJIN:**_ Ironic. Cat has a dog.

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ Yeah. Is anyone upstairs?

 _ **SINJIN:**_ Nope

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ Oh! Cat's going upstairs!

 _ **SINJIN:**_ Yes!

She's here now!

Cat just threw her bag on her bed. She doesn't look happy.

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ Hmm. Maybe her mom expects too much from her. Cat kept nodding at her mom before, as if she was constantly being told what to do.

 _ **SINJIN:**_ Oh darn! She just closed her curtains!

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ Well, can you see any of the other rooms?

 _ **SINJIN:**_ I can see Cats ensuite, but the windows make the view quite fuzzy.

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ Good. She has to enter the bathroom at some point.

TEXTING ENDS *

Half an hour later, Robbie and Sinjin still hadn't seen anyone in the Valentine household. Meanwhile, Cat's mom entered the living area in a fancy dress, wearing heavy make up. She yelled towards the staircase, supposedly calling Cat to come down.

As an unfamiliar girl made her way down stairs, Robbie could not believe his eyes. The redheaded girl who loved to smile and wore bright colours was no where to be seen. Instead, Robbie was seeing a brunette girl wearing a long, black coat. From what he could see, she sort of resembled Cat.

TEXT MESSAGES *

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ OMG! Cat has a sister!

 _ **SINJIN:**_ And Cat never talked about her?

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ Nope. And I haven't seen her brother at all.

 _ **SINJIN:**_ Ooh! This is getting good!

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ Do you see Cat? She hasn't come down yet.

 _ **SINJIN:**_ No.

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ Damn! What could she possibly be doing for an hour that's so personal she has to close the curtains?

 _ **SINJIN:**_ Getting ready for the night out?

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ But it shouldn't take this long!

 _ **SINJIN:**_ You know what some girls are like.

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ They're leaving now!

 _ **SINJIN:**_ Without Cat?

 _ **ROBBIE:**_ Those jerks!

TEXTING ENDS *

As this mysterious girl, who's supposedly the sister left the house with Cat's mom, Robbie and Sinjin got a much closer, clearer look at the two. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh my gosh! It's Ariana Grace!", Robbie exclaimed, soon realising he had said that out loud


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:** Secret's Out

Before Cat knew it, her secret was out. It was the thing that had everyone at Hollywood Arts raving. Unfortunately for Cat, she was unaware of fellow students finding her out until she arrived at school on Monday, after a very busy weekend.

As Cat walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts, all she could hear was loud gossiping coming from different directions of the hallways. Unsure of why she was drawing so much attention, Cat was startled by the unexpected chaos. She froze, vaguely gathering what was going on. What made the situation even more humiliating was that many students had stopped what they were doing to look at her.

Cat was unsure of how to handle the situation. She never thought it would come to this. She thought she'd done a good job of keeping her secret. Cat was starting to wonder how this big secret of hers came out without her knowledge. Maybe someone figured her out. Or maybe it was just teenagers having a laugh. After all, none of these kids had confronted her.

'How much worse could it get?', she thought

Realising she had been standing there the whole time, Cat swiftly moved to her locker. She just wanted to get on with her day without all the chaos, so she had planned to ignore everyone.

'What about my friends?! They could be here any minute!', Cat thought, panicking

Cat had to escape. She attempted to run out the doors of the school as fast as possible. Fellow students were watching her every move, making rude statements. Distracted by her surroundings, Cat had accidentally bumped into someone. Before she could move again, she was restrained by two hands on her shoulders.

As Cat looked up, she realised it was one of her best friends, Beck. She was scared for her life!

"Hi Beck!", Cat squeaked, fear in her tone

"So, Cat! Are you gonna tell us what's going on?", Beck asked sternly

"W-what? I was just going to the bathroom! I'm busting!", Cat exclaimed, struggling to move from Beck's grip

"You know I'm not going to fall for this"

"But I really need to go!"

Disregarding Cat's last statement, Beck grabbed her hand firmly and dragged her into the Janitors Closet.

"I know you've been hiding something. Are you going to tell us or what?", Beck asked

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?", Cat asked innocently

"Oh, come on. Don't play dumb with me!"

"I'm not"

"Cat! It's obvious that something's up with you. Firstly, you tried to make a runner from school. I saw the look on your face. It read fear."

"I told you! I was busting for the toilet"

"And you think I'm going to believe that? I'm not stupid, Cat"

"So, you don't trust me?", Cat asked, hurt evident in her eyes

"Well, how can I trust you? I've always thought of you as a very honest person, but it was all a lie, wasn't it?"

"No, I was telling the truth. And I really have to go now. I'm about to wet myself", Cat exclaimed, running to the door until Beck's grip restricted her movement

"Quit it!", Beck yelled, causing Cat to whimper

"You betrayed me. You betrayed all of us. I was such a fool to fall for the act you put on everyday. I don't know who you are anymore", he adds

"I'm Cat Valentine, silly!", she replied, chuckling

"Oh really? Because fellow students say otherwise, and quite frankly, I agree with them. I mean, normal teenagers don't behave like that. It must be a facade"

"What's that supposed to mean?!", Cat exclaimed, taken by surprise

"Don't you go pretending you don't know what I'm talking about. You're Ariana Grace, aren't you?"


End file.
